Traditionally pipeline fluid networks are energized by a source such as a pump. The energy supplied by the pump is often at a pressure head that ensures the hydraulic performance from the system such as required flows and pressures are more than adequately accommodated. These systems are often designed with the criterion that pressure levels should be over and above maximum design requirements.
Low energy or gravity fed pipelines, on the other hand, need to operate within the capacity of a limited supply pressure head. As described in our International Patent Application PCT/AU2012/000907 (the entirety of which is herein incorporated), the use of a demand management system in combination with real-time control is described allowing for the tight management of demand to ensure that the system operates within the supply pressure head, but does not exceed it. The use of a combined flow meter and bi-foldable valve member as described in our International Patent Application PCT/AU2012/000328 (the entirety of which is herein incorporated), provides a configuration enabling one or more supply points as outlets from the pipe network. These supply points can then be connected to a real-time monitoring (flow and valve opening) and control (valve operation) SCADA (Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition) system similar in operation to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,001 (the entirety of which is herein incorporated). It would be expected that head conditions for the supply and delivery points of the pipe network be subject to some variation.